Ladies First
by DeusSpesNostra
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose in Magnolia, and he's killing off all the women in Fairy Tail. What happens when they find out that the people killed aren't random and that... LUCY'S NEXT? Will Natsu be able to protect her? NaLu; character death.
1. I Really Wanna Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! ('Cause if I did, Natsu and Lucy would be a couple already..)**

**Ladies First**

**By Ashley Myth**

**Chapter One: I really wanna know...**

_**"You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you don't want to feel."**_

_**~-~-~PaGeBrEaK-~-~-~-~-~PaGeBrEaK-~-~-~-~-~PaGeBrEaK-~-~-**_

Glancing around the guild for the millionth time that morning, Lucy's eyes again did not see Fairy Tail's drunk- Cana.

Lucy blew out a large gust of air, resting her chin in the palm of her right hand, as her other hand's fingers idly tapped against the bar counter in a soft rhythm. "She's still not here."

Mira laughed quietly, "Oh, Lucy, it's Cana we're talking about here. She can take care of herself."

"Hm," Lucy replied, not in the least reassured. "Are you _sure _that she didn't go on a mission?"

"Positive."

"But... Then where could she be?"

"I don't know. She does have a life outside the guild, you know," Mira said gently, rubbing at a stain on the bar with her violet rag.

"I know that, but I'm still getting the shivers."  
>"Mmm... Well, you could always-"<p>

"YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU DAMN EXHIBITIONIST!" They heard Natsu's loud voice shout, followed by an extremely suspicious crash and then a grunt.

Gray cursed loudly, "That freaking hurt, Flame head! Don't think you can get away with it, either!"

Mira rolled her eyes, calling over Lucy's shoulder, "Gray? Your pants..."

Gray groaned, "Awh, not again!"

"HAHA! SNOWMAN, LOOKING FOR THESE?"

"NATSU! Give those back so I can kick your ass!"

Lucy face palmed as she heard Natsu yell, "YOU COULDN'T HURT A FLY IF YOU WANTED TO!"

"Is that fighting I hear?" Came a new, cool voice, and Lucy couldn't help but grin in amusement.

"N-N-N-NO! No fighting here, Erza!" Natsu and Gray both cried in unison, and Lucy knew that if she turned around, she would see them both hugging each other like there was no tomorrow.

But then Lucy sighed heavily, shutting out the rest of their conversation as she asked, "Anyway. What were you saying?"

Mira nodded, continuing off where she had been before she was rudely interrupted, "Oh. Well, I was saying that you could go to her house. Maybe ask if she was okay."

Lucy jumped out of her seat immediately. "E-Eh? That's a great idea! Why hadn't I thought of that?"

And then Lucy was out the door before Mira could even respond.

"Hey! Where's Luce going?" Natsu asked, walking over to Mira.

"Oh, hey Natsu. She's going over to Cana's," She explained, amused at his concerned face.

"Oh. Is she coming back?"

"Yup! She'll be back in a short while. No need to worry Natsu," She teased.

But he didn't seem to notice and he flashed her his famous ear-to-ear Natsu grin. "Okay then!"

Mira laughed, mentally thinking about what a cute couple they would make. _Adorable.._.

"YO! Pinky, I wasn't done with you!"

Scowling furiously, Natsu whipped around toward Gray. "SHUT-UP STRIPPER! AND MY HAIR ISN'T PINK!"

"WELL IT ISN'T NORMAL!"

"_YOU'RE_ NOT NORMAL!"

Erza suddenly cleared her throat loudly. "Ahem."

"He..He.." They laughed nervously, throwing their arms over the other's shoulder and swaying slightly back and forth. "No... fighting here!"

"Good. Now please do not interrupt the eating of my cake again... Or there will be _serious_ consequences."

Chuckling quietly, Mira turned back to the counter and started working persistently on removing the stubborn stain again.

In a way, Mira was glad Lucy had gone to check up on Cana. Despite her comforting words that Cana was fine, Mira knew that it wasn't necessarily true. Cana always told her, or at least someone, where she was going, especially when she would be gone the whole day.

Mira sighed deeply. She had this funny feeling that something... big was going to happen.

Sighing again, she prayed silently that master would come home from his meeting soon, because she knew that they would need him.

_**~-~-~PaGeBrEaK-~-~-~-~-~PaGeBrEaK-~-~-~-~-~PaGeBrEaK-~-~-**_

Impatiently, Lucy stood up on tiptoe, craning her neck to try to see over the top of the door into the musky half-circle window.

Useless. She wasn't tall enough.

Clenching her fist, she pounded on the door again with her knuckles.

Why wasn't she answering the door?

"Cana! CANA, open the door! It's me, Lucy! Cana! Cana?" She shouted, continuing to rap on the door. "CANA!"

"Damn it.." She cussed, stomping her foot like a child in a tantrum, her shoe making a gross _squish_ noise. Her heart skipped a beat.

What on earth? Why was there... water on her porch? It hadn't rained for days, maybe even weeks. Had she spilt something there?

But Lucy doubted it was that innocent. Licking her lips nervously, Lucy looked down and...

"EEEEP!" She squealed, stumbling back into the white column, her eyes beginning to water in dread.

It was a deep, dirty red colored liquid leaking from under the door and somehow Lucy knew that it was blood.

A strong sense of despair filled her body, and Lucy began to pant heavily. "C-Cana..."

Taking a deep, calming breath, Lucy raised her eyes from the blood to the door handle. She could do this.

Taking another breath, Lucy leaned over to the door, twisting the knob and yanking on it in one swift motion*...

_ Thump!_

...

"Oh... Oh my God..." Lucy whispered, horrified.

...

It was at that exact moment that several nearby neighbors stated to the reporters that their dinner with the family had been interrupted by a loud, screeching scream.

"CANAAAA!"

_**~-~-~PaGeBrEaK-~-~-~-~-~PaGeBrEaK-~-~-~-~-~PaGeBrEaK-~-~-**_

** Author's note: Okay, that was like, UBER short but... whatever, the next one will be longer, I promise:)  
>and wow, you guys must hate me by now... but I can't help it! I'm too un-motivated to keep updating one story only...<strong>

** But I'll tell you what. I'll put up a poll on my page, and you guys can vote on which story of mine that you like the best and want me to complete first. The winning story will be updated EACH weekend until it's done. I promisee, hehe(:**

** I think there's five choices. The four stories I have published already, and one that I'll be publishing soon called- "The Final Sacrifice" that I've been wanting to publish alot lately, but I've been really picky about writing it... It's about an urban legend coming back to life... Kind of a creepy tone to it, ahaa(:**  
><strong>anyway, go vote now kayy?:)<strong>

**Reviewww!(:**

_***so... there has to be that kind of door SOMEWHERE ...right? (The door where when you're outside, instead of pushing the door open you have to pull the door open)**_


	2. What's Going On Here?

**Ladies First**

**By Ashley-myth**

**Chapter Two: What's going on here?**

"_I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on<strong>_** Ladies First:**_

_Taking a deep, calming breath, Lucy raised her eyes from the blood to the door handle. She could do this._

_Taking another breath, Lucy leaned over to the door, twisting the knob and yanking on it in one swift motion*..._

_Thump!_

_..._

_"Oh... Oh my God..." Lucy whispered, horrified._

_..._

_It was at that exact moment that several nearby neighbors stated to the reporters that their dinner with the family had been interrupted by a loud, screeching scream._

_"CANAAAA!"_

* * *

><p>It hadn't even been an hour since Lucy left, when suddenly the large Fairy Tail doors burst open, revealing Natsu's terrified partner.<p>

"Luce...?" Natsu asked cautiously from the bar where he had previously been pestering Mira about where Lucy was.

"M-Mira? Mira, something awful has happened! I need to see Master right away!" Lucy cried, tears pouring fast from her bloodshot eyes as she stumbled into the guild in a rather drunken way.

Drunk. Oh, what a horrible word. It reminded her of-

"Cana?" Mira whispered, tears beginning to swim in her eyes in dread. "Oh please, Lucy, tell me it's not her!"

But all Lucy could do was shake her head vainly in denial, trying desperately to rid herself the mental image of her guildmate's limp, bloody corpse on the porch.

Natsu spun around on his stool to face the barmaid. "What? What're you talking about? Mira, what's wrong with Luce?" He demanded angrily, not the one to be held in the darkness.

"I- I don't know," she cried honestly, a small tear making it's way down her flawless cheek. "Oh, Natsu, I just don't know!"

"You have to know _something_! What about Cana?"

"L-Lucy went to check up on Cana... who hasn't been to the guild recently... and now Lucy's really upset..." Mira squeezed her eyes shut, licking her lips nervously as she tried to calm her frantic heart.

Clenching his fists, Natsu turned back to where Lucy had been, only for him to see a swarm of Fairy Tail members. There was hardly a person still in their seat, everyone was screaming and yelling, some even crying, all surrounding a certain something.

He saw a flash of yellow from the center of the mob, and realization dawned on him immediately.

Furious, he leaped up from his seat, and in two long strides he joined the crowd, shoving past people as he made his way to his now sobbing best friend. "HEY! HEY, YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD! WHERE'D YOUR COMMON SENSE GO? LEAVE HER ALONE, I SAID!"

He flung his fist to one person, who had been tugging on Lucy's arm to get her attention, and yanked another by the hair who had been a little too close to Natsu's liking. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE MAKING EVERYTHING WORSE?"

That snapped them out of it immediately, and they all began backing away to their seat, completely mortified with themselves.

Several apologies rang out-

"S-Sorry, Lucy."

"I didn't realize that you were so upset."

"Lucy, Juvia did not mean to swarm you! Juvia just wanted to know what was wrong with Cana-chan!"

"Awh, I'm sorry, Lucy!"

Swinging his arm around Lucy's quivering shoulder protectively, he steered her towards master's office, not saying a word as he ignored the guild's stares and whispers.

"OLD MAN!" Natsu shouted, kicking the door open as he stormed in with Lucy.

Master jumped up automatically from his seat behind his desk, shoving something in it's drawers hurriedly. "Natsu! What have I said about-? Lucy? Lucy, child, what's wrong?"

She buried her face in the palms of her sweaty hands, blurting, "It's Cana! Cana's been... been..."

"Been?" Natsu encouraged, nudging her foot with his.

She whispered the next word so softly, even Natsu had to lean in to hear. "Murdered..."

Master cleared his throat, raising his eyebrows curiously. "Come again?"

Natsu straightened his back, his face expressionless as his dark eyes flashed with an emotion seen in his features only on the battleground. "Cana," He said bluntly, "Cana's been killed, Master."

* * *

><p>Natsu sat next to Lucy at the bar, his arm still around her shoulders. Her face rested against his chest, and every now and then, he would feel her tears wet his vest.<p>

She was rambling in a nervous tone, her voice breaking once in a while. "And she was just so amazing and smart and I don't what else. She was everything I wanted to be. And have I even mentioned her capability with the alcohol? Why couldn't I be that damn... damn... Damn, I forgot the word. And she would always read my fortune and get it right. One time, she predicted that Loki would come out of nowhere in the middle of the night and kiss me. So I didn't go to sleep that night and guess what? Loki showed up and tried to kiss me! Cana... Cana. Cana. Cana. Cana. Her name is so pretty! I wish-"

"Lucy! Lucy, please calm down. Everything is going to be okay... Master's headed over to her house right now with Erza. By the time you wake up tomorrow, everything will be solved. You'll be okay," Natsu whispered, closing his eyes as he relished in the feeling of being so close to her.

She hiccuped. "Y-You really think so?"

He nodded, and she tilted her face up to gaze into his dark eyes. "Natsu," she murmured, "Natsu, please don't lie to me."

He shook his head slowly. "I'm not."

"Promise?"

"Pr-"

"MIRA-NEE! NATSU-SAN!" Lisanna cried, running into the guild as she looked around wildly.

A single tear ran down her face as she screamed, "It's Haruka!* Haruka! She's _dead_!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yep.. That was SO short! [867 words] Haha, sorry guys (: Soon enough, you'll realize that the length of my chapters are totally random. It always depends on my mood, lol.<p>

Anyway, what'd you guys think? Review?:)

*My OC Fairy Tail mage! She's a nobody, so it doesn't matter, I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Three- I'm glad Natsu's with me:<strong>

"**O-Oh! Oh my-!"**

"**He's not... d-done, Fairy T-Tail!"**

"**What the hell is happening?"**

"**Not without me, you're not!"**

"**I'm not going anywhere."**

"**T-Thank you, Natsu..."**


End file.
